


it's tradition.

by hicsvntdracones



Series: 30 day hq writing challenge [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Shenanigans, Truth or Dare, utter shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 09:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3645597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hicsvntdracones/pseuds/hicsvntdracones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's tradition, it's tradition, they all say as they gather up the second and first years. The second years have a look of hard determination, while the first years are simply confused. Oikawa claps his hands together. </p><p>"Let's begin this year's annual training camp truth or dare!"  </p><p>Kunimi tries to run.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's tradition.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eacides](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eacides/gifts).



> written for the hq rarepair week "beginning" of how kyoutani and yahaba got together, and also for the 30 day hq challenge "sleeplessness" ahahahaaa two birds, yo. anywho. this is just shenanigans. truly, just happy seijou shenanigans that get a bit steamy and maybe traumatize poor lil kindaichi.

 

They  threaten  everyone with a hundred suicide runs. 

The expression on Kunimi's face is enough to make Oikawa cry laughing.  It's tradition, it's tradition, they all say as they gather up the second and first years. The second years have a look of hard determination, while the first years are simply confused.

Hanamaki counts heads and finds that one is missing, and Iwaizumi goes out searching with a devilish grin. When he returns with Kyoutani in tow, the third years rejoice and laugh at the  spiker's  angered expression.  Oikawa claps his hands together.

"Let's begin this year's annual training camp truth or dare!" 

Kunimi tries to run.

It starts off innocently enough. Yahaba choses truth straight away, Watari choses truth with a shrug. Kunimi and Kindaichi are too nervous to do anything but truths for a turn or three. The third years are surprised when Kyoutani choses truth, but they begin their schemes by weaseling more and more personal information out of their underclassmen. 

They jokingly ask Kunimi what he would do for a lifetime of salted caramel. He says he'd sell Kindaichi.

Yahaba confesses his first kiss was this girl in third grade who thought he had pretty hair. Oikawa calls him a  ladykiller, and they continue on.

Watari's weirdest childhood memory was when his elder brothers convinced him a raccoon lived in their backyard, so he left snacks for the creature and after a month, his parents found a shrine built to this raccoon and various gifts and toys for it left by Watari and his younger siblings.

Kyoutani gets asked about his most embarrassing moment, and he begrudgingly tells a tale about when he was so mad at a family reunion, he tried to leave his house but ended up just running headfirst into the glass door and falling unconscious. Hana whines he wanted something worse, but Kyou just grunts a swear word and his turn is done.

"Who was your first crush?" Kindaichi blurts out when Iwaizumi choses truth. Everyone's chosen truth so far, and mostly the third years had been asking questions. He stares at the taller spiker and watches him shrink back shyly.

"No, oh my god, someone asks this every year."

"It's a pretty simple truth or dare question though. Nothing personal." Matsukawa laughs, and Hanamaki echoes,

"Yeah, nothing personal." Oikawa covers his face with one hand and tries pathetically to cover his laughter, but Iwa hears him anyway.

"It's Oikawa." Hana whispers with a grin.

"He thought Oikawa was a girl for the first year they knew each other." Mattsun pipes in, and Oikawa covers his face with two hands now.

"I was, like. Three years old, okay?" He says defensively, jabbing a finger at Hana's side in retaliation. Their captain's laugh is sweet, and the first years nods quietly, apparently satisfied with this response and allowing the turn to end. Another few turns pass. They learn that Oikawa tried to get married to Iwaizumi when he gave him a stuffed animal alien for his fifth birthday. Mattsun apparently can't whistle which bothers him greatly. In first year, Hana once almost set the clubroom microwave on fire when he didn't know not to microwave aluminum foil. Yahaba says he'd date Watari out of everyone here, because they're already best friends. Watari says "aw shucks" with a laugh. Kunimi blandly says he's terrified of ghost movies, but that Kindaichi cries when they watch slasher films. Kin tries to defend himself, but the team just grins and shrugs it off. It turns out Kyoutani can't stand slasher flicks either.

Things start to devolve when it's Oikawa's turn, and Watari asks "what color are your underwear?" 

" _Alien color._ " He says as he suddenly clambers to stand and shuck off his flannel pajama pants. Kindaichi lets out a quiet, surprised shriek but then, by  god, Oikawa actually has alien-print underwear on. In the dimness of the room, with only a lamp in the center of their circle to light their game, they can see the alien heads glow in the dark a bit. 

Iwaizumi puts his head in his hands and rejects the fact that they're best friends.

Mattsun's greatest anxiety comes from the thought of  tripping up stairs, especially in front of cute girls.

 

Kunimi and Kindaichi have to swap clothes  and  wear  them all  inside out.

Kyoutani says he makes nachos with Doritos and shredded cheese when he's hungry past midnight. 

Hanamaki is dared by Yahaba to speak in English for the rest of the game and the third years all groan. Unbeknownst to the rest, Hanamaki had the highest marks in their entire class in English. He grins and delightfully accepts his dare in the most perfect British accent possible. 

Oikawa tries to do a handstand for ten-seconds, but collapses at the eight second mark and kicks Mattsun in the head.

Kunimi dares Yahaba to do his best Oikawa impersonation, and  the younger setter hesitates a moment before pushing his bottom lip out in a pout. 

"Iwa-chan..." He says in a higher pitched whine. Iwaizumi's eyes open wide in confusion, and then he's fighting a grin. The group chuckles a bit, because they think that's it, but then Yahaba huffs and repeats the nickname in a longer whine.

"Iwa-channn!" Hanamaki chokes on a laugh, and Mattsun covers his mouth. Iwaizumi looks a bit startled but still fairly amused. A glance at their captain shows a shockingly indignant Oikawa. This only makes Yahaba more bold. He crawls across the circle and sits on his knees before their ace. He reaches as he echoes the name and starts to poke at Iwaizumi's cheek. Iwaizumi bites his lip not to burst out laughing, which is rather difficult when Hanamaki and Mattsun are snorting and snickering to his left. Yahaba tugs on the lapels of his jacket and pouts even more.

"Hajime~" Yahaba  cooes, and Oikawa shrieks in terror. The team fucking loses it. Iwaizumi gets the most ridiculous grin; his mouth drops wide open, wide-eyed, completely in disbelief. Hanamaki collapses crying on the floor, and Mattsun howls with laughter. Watari sobs he's choking on his laughs, and even the first years succumb to the hilarity of it all. Yahaba falls forward with his face in his hands, overwhelmed with embarrassment about calling his  upperclassman  by his first name. Oikawa wails,

"Iwa-chan, nooo. Oh my goddd ..." And the tone of his cries is the exact same as Yahaba's mimicry moment before. It sends them all into another bout of wild laughter.

They have to pause the game for a few seconds to collect themselves from the insane amusement of Yahaba's dare. Kunimi looks a bit smug for having suggested it in the first place, and Iwaizumi wheezes from how hard he laughed.

"Okay, next is … Kyoutani." He says, still coughing a bit to regain himself. Kyoutani choses dare without thinking, but regrets it as soon as Oikawa opens up his mouth. Apparently, he's the method of vengeance Oikawa has chosen to strike back at Yahaba.

"Kiss Yahaba!" He practically shouts. Hanamaki gasps and gets a little sly grin. Oikawa's still beet-red, but all attention is on the second years now. Watari clasps a hand over his mouth in shock, looking to his best friend for a reaction. The setter is mortified and sputtering an insistent refusal. Too bad it's not his dare.

Kyoutani's hand is turning his face towards him before he can blink, and then one of the bastard third years cries "with tongue."

His kiss is softer than Yahaba could ever imagine. He thought kissing Kyoutani would be like skinning your knee, rough and scraping and  unpleasant. Kyoutani's hand ghosts against his cheek to wind in his hair and pull Yahaba's head back just a hint and get him to open his mouth in shock.  As dared, there's tongue. The kiss is warm and wet and the way the  spiker presses them together feels so good that Yahaba unintentionally moans against Kyou's lips. He feels his face go redder than red, but despite being flustered, Yahaba kisses back. Kyoutani groans from the back of his throat, or maybe growls, but either way, it fuels them both on. He doesn't realize how heated things get until he hears Kindaichi whimper in a terrified and trembling tone,

"Oh god..." Yahaba's eyes snap open and oh, he hears Hana making a quiet shrieking noise behind his hand. He pulls away from Kyoutani as quick as he can, slaps a hand over his mouth and glances only once at the extremely satisfied and smug captain before lowering his head to hide his blush. Kyoutani to his right coughs to clear his throat or maybe to cover up his discomfort. Yahaba leaves his head in his hands for the rest of the round until hears Kyoutani speak during Iwaizumi's turn. 

It seems like vengeance was a theme of tonight's game.

"Strip in front of Oikawa."

"Ohohohoo..." Mattsun grins as they all turn to look at the childhood friends. Iwaizumi's mouth is set in a cold, hard line. Oikawa laughs "as if." But then  Iwaizumi agrees, and Oikawa's expression is that of pure horror.

"Wait, no. No no no n—" He stutters, but Iwaizumi silences him with a finger pressed to his lips. Kindaichi clutches his chest in anticipation.

It isn't as if they hadn't seen each other in their underwear. They changed in front of each other two to four times a day in the clubroom. Hell, one time after a rigorous Saturday of strength training and cardio, Iwaizumi sat around in his boxers for a half-hour cooling off. This is different though. Iwaizumi moves  so smoothly. He gets up into a kneeling position in front of Oikawa and slowly unzips his jacket before shrugging it off and letting it fall to the floor behind him. Oikawa swallows. Hard.

"Nervous?" Iwaizumi murmurs, and the whole team feels like echoing Oikawa's weak "yes" because all their hearts are beating out of their chests. He grins wide and wonderful, and maybe Oikawa might collapse.

"Good." He says and moves to straddle Oikawa's waist. He  pushes Oikawa's shoulders gently so that he has to lean back on his hands. Then, he  trails a hand down Oikawa's neck until he grips Oikawa's shirt collar. He wore a matching flannel button-up to match his previously discarded pants, and Iwaizumi tugs it halfway open with a smirk. Oikawa leans up to meet him, but Iwaizumi pushes him back with a shake of his head.

"Ah— no touching... Tooru." The quiet whimper that escapes the setter's lips sends Kindaichi's hand flying to cover his face and Kunimi's both. He lowers himself to sit in Oikawa's lap and press their hips together. His hands leave Oikawa only to tug his own simple white shirt over his head and let it fall to the floor to their side. They all know their ace's body. They know it's hard and muscled and practically perfect. In this dim light, the lantern lights up all his angles and highlights the best parts of him.

"I think that's enough." Hanamaki squeaks out, coughing partway through to force his voice back to normal. Iwaizumi tilts his head and just sort of shrugs before climbing off and settling back in his spot. He reaches to collect his discarded clothes and casually redresses himself as Oikawa collapses onto his side. He glances once at Oikawa before resting his chin in the palm of his hand with a blank look. The setter lets out a broken sob and curls in on himself after reaching to grab at his pants that were once forgotten. Judging by his reactions to Iwaizumi, he undoubtedly regretted not redressing himself sooner. In truth, the entire team feels a bit too hot and uncomfortable. The all shift around to, uh, adjust themselves and hide their secondhand embarrassments. 

They try to return to normalcy. They try to say more innocent things for the first years' sakes, especially after Kindaichi's mortified scream.  Mattsun has to slow dance  with someone, and he considers this dare far less embarrassing than the one just performed, so he drags Hanamaki to his feet and, while they were at it, Hanamaki sang a shitty rendition of "My Heart Will Go On" to dance to. It's fun to watch, and even sweet compared to the Iwaizumi's sensual display. Matsukawa buries his face in the crook on Hana's neck to hide a laugh as his voice cracks on a particularly high note. When they're done, the team claps and cheers as the duo bows.

When it's time for the first years again,  Oikawa dares Kindaichi to prank call someone.

"Who?" He asks, and Oikawa grins.

"That number ten from Karasuno." When they realize Kindaichi couldn't possibly  have his number, Iwaizumi pulls out his cell and texts Kageyama. Kunimi asks why he would have that number, and Iwa just shrugs.

"I tutor him sometimes. He's terrible at Japanese and Maths." Within a few seconds, Kageyama conveniently texts back Hinata's contact info after having received an explanation about what was going on. It turns out that the  Karasuno  team was also having their training camp during this same week, so the prodigy setter was in fact in the same room with Hinata at the time.

"Challenge him to a  death match." Oikawa says in a sinister tone, and Kindaichi looks a bit frightened himself before dialing and setting the phone on speaker for everyone to hear. Hinata's voice rings out clear and chipper even at one in the morning. 

"Hello? Hinata speaking." The team watches Kindaichi glance up nervously before clearing his throat and steeling himself for this dare.

"Hey, _punk_. It's Kindaichi from Seijou."

"H-huh?" Hinata stutters, shocked by the harsh tone of voice from the caller. In the background, they hear Kageyama's muffled voice innocently asking,

"Kindaichi is calling? Put him on speaker."

"What do you want?" Hinata asks, and Oikawa mouths "is he stuttering?" to Iwaizumi who nods with a grin.

"Let's fight." He half-shouts, and a shocked squawk is Hinata's response.

"What?" Oikawa fights a laugh, but on the other end, Kags can hear his former upperclassman's signature snicker.

"Yeah, let's fuckin _go_ , shorty. You and me. Tomorrow at dawn.   _A fight to the death_." He bites out, and a shrill "whaaaat?" follows, then a brilliant laugh that half of them know to be Kageyama's. Oikawa grins to himself hearing that laugh, and Iwaizumi smiles too. Kunimi snorts a laugh seeing how Kindaichi's awkward expression utterly betrays his strong and violent words.

Distantly, they hear Hinata stutter "is this a joke?" to someone on the other end, and Kageyama's laughter turns to wheezes with how amused he is. They all struggle to breathe and not cry again from how hilarious this has become.

"See you then. B- _bitch._ " He sputters out the last word and hangs up as quick as possible before falling against the floor in horror. The rest of them let go and howl, hiccup with how hard they laugh. Kunimi pats his friend on the back a few times in pity and tells him good job. A moment later, as he's wiping away a tear, Iwaizumi's phone buzzes with a picture message from Kageyama. It's Hinata's horror-struck face, captioned "when  kindaichi  said it would be a  death match ." He shows it to Kindaichi who just crumples in on himself in agonizing embarrassment. Such a thing was so completely uncharacteristic of him, but it was his dare and he did it ever the same. A second later, another few pictures captioned " karasuno  reactions" where that tiny libero and the bald spiker are clutching each other, heads thrown back in laughter. Then Hinata clinging, sobbing, to the secondary setter who looks incredibly concerned. The stoic blonde is turned away covering his mouth, while an unknown freckled kid points, presumably to Hinata, with a grin.

The heat and embarrassment from Iwaizumi's strip tease has completely faded and they're all in a pleasant mood once again when the next turn comes round. Kunimi, who has chosen truth for everything, reluctantly tries a dare. The third years  all hum in thought before Iwaizumi thinks of something with a snap of his fingers.

"I dare you to go scare the girl's team."

Kunimi's face loses all color. Kindaichi looks more horrified now than he was challenging someone to a deathmatch. The girls are terrifying, everyone knows. They're even worse during training camp, and all the boys know to avoid the third and fourth gymnasiums at all costs. The girls become monsters during this week of hell, and no one has ever tried to talk to them, let alone prank them at now half past one in the morning.

Kunimi visibly  starts to tremble.

"I'll take the suicide runs." He whispers, and Hanamaki whistles the funeral march as Iwaizumi and Oikawa lead him with somber expressions  back to the gym, everyone filing behind him. 

He collapses into Kindaichi's arms after the punishment of twenty  suicide runs. His legs are shaking, and he's sweating horribly, but Kindaichi hefts him up into his arms and carries him back to the room to continue playing. He eases Kunimi onto the floor, but the moment he himself is sitting again, Kunimi's head falls into his lap as the boy goes lateral. He wheezes a few swears, but Kin hushes him with a gentle word and begins to pet his sweaty hair to calm him down. 

"Grope somebody's butt" is Yahaba's next dare, and his head immediately whips to look in Watari's direction for a desperate "help me" exchanged in best friend glances.

"Yeahhh." Watari drawls with a silly grin as he gets on all four and shows his backside to Yahaba who begins to laugh. He's so  embarrassed  but thankful that his best friend is there to help him survive this awkward dare, but when he begins to wiggle his butt tantalizingly, Yahaba can't touch him, he's laughing too much once more.

"Grope my butt already, oh my god." He whines with a grin, and Yahaba shrieks a laugh as he puts both  hands on Watari and gives a good squeeze or two. Watari laughs when Yahaba lets go, and then, for more laughs, fondles Yahaba's butt in return. He shoves playfully at Watari with a blush, and then it's Kyoutani's turn again.

Kindaichi and Kunimi wonder if they should start interjecting before the third years can speak, because apparently they're doing everything in their power to force Kyoutani and Yahaba together. They watch, flustered once more, as Kyoutani is dared to give Yahaba a hickey.

"One he can't hide."

"Like, on his neck, yknow." Hanamaki and Mattsun chirp in, and Yahaba just looks at all four of them like he's debating murder. It's not really in his power to refuse though, and, having witnessed what Kunimi just went through, he doubts Kyoutani will back down. He doesn't. Kyoutani begins to manhandle Yahaba to get into a better hickey-giving position. He drags the setter into his lap with lots of gritted-out complaints from them both. His hands yank Yahaba's thighs around his waist so they're settled close together. Yahaba tries to move a bit, but a firm hand on his thigh prevents this.

"Stop squirming." He tells Yahaba gruffly, and he complies. The third years are snickering as Kyoutani cups Yahaba's jaw and tilts his head back to expose his pretty neck. With his lips hovering by Yahaba's skin, he says something so quietly that Yahaba thinks surely he imagined it.

"I'll refuse the dare if you want." The offer comes as such a shock that Yahaba almost yanks away to stare and see if it's still Kyoutani holding onto him or if it's been swapped with someone more courteous and kind. The calloused fingers idly stroking his neck and scratching gently along his collarbone are most certainly Kyoutani's though. Yahaba looks at their elders in his peripheral and swallows hard before whispering "it's okay" and feeling Kyoutani hum in response before beginning to kiss the skin just above his collarbone. His motions are soft at first. Light kisses against soft skin, gentle little laps and scraping teeth to tease of the marks to come.

" _Do it_ ~!" Oikawa whines, but falls silent when the  spiker  glares at him darkly. Yahaba gnaws on his lip shyly, feeling the heat in his face from being watched during such an intimate event. He had his arms hanging idly, hands resting on his own thighs, unsure of what to do. When Kyoutani bites down a bit harsher, Yahaba inhales sharp and grabs hold of Kyoutani's dark shirt for grounding. His mouth is warm and firm against his neck as he begins to suck and lick and make Yahaba squirm. His tenses up when Kyoutani nibbles on the newly sensitive flesh, and the movement must displease him because Kyoutani wraps his arm tightly around Yahaba's waist to hold him firmly in place. He continues to mark Yahaba, more and more until Yahaba's breath is coming quicker and shorter, and the discomfort at being held so tight makes him want to move again. He shifts and twists a little at a time, settling bette r against Kyoutani and feeling their hips grind together. Kyoutani inhales a gasp at feeling Yahaba, hot and insistent, needing more than what Kyoutani is able to give.

" _OH_ - _KAY_ _THEN_." Oikawa shouts, and Kyoutani's mouth detaches from Yahaba's neck in surprise.

"That's good. That's, uh. Is  enough. Yeah. Definitely enough." The captain blurts out in muddled, flustered mutters. He's redder than Yahaba maybe, and, uh. That's when Yahaba realizes how much Kyoutani's actions had, uh. Bothered him. And, of course, how much his actions had bothered Kyoutani. He tries to move away as discreetly as possible, and thankfully, Iwaizumi is busy punching Oikawa in the shoulder and hissing not to suggest such ridiculous things any more. Yahaba pulls his knees to his chest to hide his embarrassment. Kyoutani echoes the pose and stares at his knees.

Desperate to return to nice, innocent dares, Kindaichi calls dibs on Hanamaki's turn. He tells Hana not to look at Mattsun for the rest of the game, "or else." When asked or else what, Kindaichi says suicide runs. 

Determined, Hanamaki stares straightforward at Watari and ends his turns. Mattsun is a bit dejected, but he accepts a dare. Kunimi says,

"Make Hanamaki look at you." It's Oikawa and Iwaizumi's turn to laugh in vengeance. 

Hanamaki tries his best, he really does. He twists and turns and shoves Mattsun away even, all without glancing once. He ends up with his eyes screwed shut, hands over his face and curled in on himself while Matsukawa tries and tries. He tickles Hana, pulls his hands away and tries to open his eyes in every way. He sits back on his heels for a moment, thinking.

"Are you admitting defeat?" Watari asks curiously. Pursing his lips, Mattsun shakes his head no.

He moves closer to Hanamaki and gently pries his hands away from his face. The strawberry blonde looks pained for a moment, expecting Mattsun to do something drastic, and oh, he does. He pets Hana's face sweetly with one hand, runs his thumb over his cheek, and the team sees Hanamaki begin to unconsciously relax. 

" _Takahiro_ —" He whispers with a smile, and just as Hana hesitates as if wanting to open his eyes,  Matsu kawa  goes in for the kill. He presses a soft kiss to the other's lips, and instantly, his eyes are open in shock.

The team cheers. Whoops and hollers and laughs as they march Hanamaki to the gym for his punishment.

Kunimi has fallen asleep in a little ball by the time they return to the room, and they all tease Iwaizumi for the motherly gesture of covering the sleeping first year with his jacket. 

They decide this will be the last round before they finally all go to bed. Only because the other is asleep,  Kindaichi admits to having a crush on Kunimi for his turn.  Oikawa and Hanamaki coo sweetly which causes the blocker to blush so quick. Watari goes with a dare for his final turn, and they try to think of something fun to end with.

"I'm so mad Kunimi wouldn't scare the girls. No one ever has ever done that." Oikawa sighs and rests his head in his palm. Mattsun shrugs, but for their fortune, Watari is feeling bold tonight.

"I'll do it." He says, and all heads turn to him.

" _No_ ," Yahaba whispers frightfully. "You can't—" But the libero cuts him off and rises to his feet.

"Wish me luck." He says in a firm tone, and the third years are so stunned they salute.

He disappears out the door and all of them except Kindaichi, with Kunimi's head in his lap, quietly rush to follow him down the corridor. They hide behind the corner and watch Watari sneak up to the girl's quarters. It feels almost like a horror movie in this darkness. He rattles the door gently, then sneaks further down and scratches on the wall. They hear a whisper from the room, and then someone else tells the speaker to go back to bed.

Watari screams. Wails, more like it. Like a ghost from the films or a banshee or something terrible and frightening, and it chills them all to the bone. He shakes the door violently to add effect, and,  god , the boys are scared out of their wits. From inside the room, they hear shrieking and a sudden sob. The girls are all clambering out of bed and a light pours from under the doorway. 

Watari fucking bolts.

They all run as quick and quiet as they can back down the hallway and out of sight from the horrifying  thought of being caught by the girls. It must be two thirty in the morning, and there is no way they're going to survive if they get caught. 

Back in the safety of their room, they lock the door and all collapse to regain their breath. The girl's captain knocks loudly, shouting at them to get their asses outside, how dare they pull pranks at two in the goddamn morning, I'm going to kill whichever one of you bastar—

Kindaichi covers Kunimi's ears so he doesn't wake.

"Oh my god, you did it." Oikawa wheezes.

"He freaking did it." Hanamaki laughs in a whisper, and they all stare at their libero, shocked and oh so proud.

"You win, Watari. There's not even a winner in this game, and you totally win." Iwaizumi exclaims, bent over with his hands on his knees trying not to be too loud. Watari's grin is world shattering. Yahaba hugs him, and both giggle in exhausted delight. They've still got a few more turns before they're done, but by gosh, the shining moment of the night was just then. 

Yahaba plays it safe and goes with truth, hoping for something easy. He doesn't get it.

"Was Kyoutani a good kisser?" is asked, and Yahaba feels himself shrink down in defeat. Of course.

He's in such a good mood and is feeling so winded from the fright Watari gave them all that he breathes out a reply before he can convince himself otherwise. 

"Yeah."

Kyoutani is stupid enough to chose dare.

Oikawa has one last bit of fun.

"Hold Yahaba's hand."

Somehow, this is worse than anything he had to do before. Kyoutani wavers and hesitates, clenching his hand into a fist before tentatively reaching to touch Yahaba's hand, as if asking permission to hold it. Yahaba looks at him. This is maybe more shocking than anything said before, more shocking than even his own confession that he enjoyed Kyoutani's kiss. He bites back a smile and takes Kyoutani's hand in his, glancing away and regretfully meeting the knowing smirk of his best friend to the other side of him.

"Shut up." He mouths, and Watari just grins more.

Iwaizumi takes the next truth for Hanamaki, and asks the most  cliché  question in the world. 

"Are you a virgin?" He and Mattsun get the most wicked grins.

"Hell fuckin _no_ , I'm not." Matsukawa gives him a high five.

Oikawa's mouth is so wide in shock. He stares at Iwaizumi, and the ace swears at him to shut the fuck up.

Mattsun choses truth, and, damn him, Hanamaki speaks first.

"Did you take my virginity?"

"Yes, I diddd."

 

They fist bump.

"OH MY GOD, _STOP_. "  Oikawa shrieks, and the two apparent lovers laugh in victorious delight. They've managed to make their captain and ace so terribly flustered, and finally gotten to see someone frighten the girls.

Iwaizumi refuses truth, and  chooses  dare. No one can think of anything for a long while until the boy they thought was sleeping mumbles,

"Trash Mizoguchi's car."

Somehow, they all agree and join in. Even sleepy Kunimi.

As they all sneak outside, toilet paper and paper towels in hand. Section by section, they all work together and fight too-loud laughter as they wrap their coach's car. Watari has a sinister grin when he suggests they egg the thing too. Iwaizumi says that that's too far, and they all whisper that the victory has taken over their sweet  libero's  mind. The car is completely white with paper when they furtively return to their room, and for the last turn, it's Oikawa.

Kindaichi lets out a haggard sigh.

"Are you and Iwaizumi-san dating?" He asks, and Oikawa's little smile is almost too pure for someone they know can be quite devious.

"Yes." He says, and at his side, Iwaizumi rolls his eyes. He's grinning too though.

" _I knew it_." Kunimi hisses, and he jabs Kindaichi in the side, demanding ten bucks.

They all get utter hell in the morning.

They're exhausted and bleary-eyed when they arrive at practice, and Mizoguchi is pissed. The girl's team has gotten permission to watch this first part of practice, it seems, and vengeance for them is so sweet.

"Suicide runs til you drop. See if it's funny when you're hurling your guts out, ya damn hooligans."

Kunimi is the first to drop. His legs were weak from running without stretching last night, and he goes down unexpectedly quick. Yahaba is next, and he begs Watari to go on without him. He falls to his knees and heaves in and out one breath after the next. Each muscle burns, and he realizes he really needs to build up stamina before the coming year. Watari drops next though, then Oikawa after that.

"My knee hurts so bad." He whines, bending over to clutch said part and sob out an exhausted plea. Mizoguchi begrudgingly allows him to quit, and he sinks to the floor quick as spit.

" _BULLSHIT_." The other third years cry in almost unison as they see their captain cop out and collapse to the floor. Oikawa lifts his head from the cool wood long enough to grin and flip them all the peace sign before resting his head again.

"Go, Iwa-chan~" He cheers in a most pitiful tone, and Yahaba feels his stomach ache watching the remaining players. It's a good fight til the end, but Kindaichi can't go on after a certain point. He stutters to a stop and winces when his knees hit wood. Kunimi is asleep again  from the looks of it, and Kindaichi seems to consider vomiting from wear.

Yahaba pushes himself up off his stomach and prop s himself weakly up on his elbows to watch the final battle between the four. Mattsun slaps a hand over his mouth and veers suddenly right and outside of the gymnasium. He's out. Kyoutani's breath is so loud that Yahaba thinks he might actually die. The  spiker  has amazing power, but he plays so infrequently that Yahaba has no clue about his stamina. It's apparently less than Iwaizumi or Hanamaki because he ends up collapsing on his knees next to Yahaba before falling on his side with an exhausted "fuck."

Yahaba laughs and watches Kyoutani's chest rise and fall as he fights to breathe.

"— fuck you —"

"— fuck off —"

"— fuckin fucker —"

Iwaizumi and Hanamaki start shoving at each other as they sprint side by side, swapping swears and talking trash with each more exhausted breath. Yahaba's lost count of the runs they've done, but it's far past anything they've ever had to do before, even as punishments or cardio training. He blinks once when he feels a tug on his shirt, and then he looks to see Kyoutani's hand attached to the hem. The setter smiles, quiet and soft and tired as hell. He flops onto his side and reaches to loosely link hands with Kyoutani. Warm and calloused like they were last night. Yahaba half-wonders how bad his hickey looks. 

"Yay~ Iwa-chan wins~" They hear Oikawa cry just as they also hear a loud thud signifying that Hanamaki must've collapsed. Yahaba glances up to see Iwaizumi grin and finish one more lap before falling as well.

"I hope last night was  worth it for y'all." Mizoguchi says with a scowl.  Irihata  shakes his head with a sigh. The entire team seems to have the same exhausted, half-smirk saying the same thing.

"Yeah, it was worth it." Kyoutani murmurs as he moves next to Yahaba and pulls the other down for a slow and tired kiss. Yahaba snorts in amusement at the next ace's cocky response and kisses back, Definitely worth it.


End file.
